This invention relates generally to sculpting and more specifically to the application of clay, wax, or similar material to a mold or foam for final sculpting.
The use of clay for art goes back at least to 27,000 B.C. and the introduction of sun-dried clay artifacts. Even from around 11,000 B.C. fired clay objects have been found.
Clay remains one of the fundamental materials used in art work In the modem realm, clay""s ability to be easily molded and shaped often make it the material of choice for many artists. The clay is often sculpted into the art work which is then bronzed or used for a mold to make other statuettes.
In one technique, an original sculpture call a xe2x80x9cmachettexe2x80x9d of the art work is enlarged using styra-foam. A thin layer of clay or wax is then added to the foam enlargement. This quarter to half inch of clay provides a-base for the artist to create the finer details of the sculpture.
Clay, although being pliable, is difficult to apply to the foam. The process can become very labor intensive and often xe2x80x9cdullsxe2x80x9d the outline of the foam.
It is clear there is a need for a faster and more controlled application of clay to an enlargement
While the following discussion relates to the invention""s application to solid clay, the invention is not so limited and is intended to include solid wax and other materials which are clear to those of ordinary skill in the am
The invention utilizes an applicator for clay or wax which is brought to a liquid state using a heating vessel. In this context, the heating vessel has an open top and is heated using electrical, gas, or another method.
Water is maintained within the heating vessel. This water is brought to the boiling point and is used to provide consistent heat over the surface of a pressure vessel contained within the heating vessel.
Solid clay or wax is deposited in the pressure vessel and is sealed therein. The boiling water, at 100 degrees Celsius, heats the pressure vessel such that the solid clay or wax is melted into a liquid state. In this context, xe2x80x9cliquidxe2x80x9d refers to the condition in which the clay or wax flows into the shape of its container.
During the heating process, the pressure vessel is sealed to obtain a more efficient heating of the clay or wax and also to provide the mechanism for the proper dispensing of the wax or clay once it becomes liquid.
The insides of the pressure vessel is pressurized. A standpipe within the pressure vessel communicates with a hose/handle assembly. The pressure within the pressure vessel forces the liquidified material through the standpipe and into the hose/spray gun.
The operator/artist uses the handle, equipped with a nozzle, to selectively spray the liquid clay/wax onto the foam to the desired depth. As the clay/wax leaves the nozzle, it is subjected to the ambient conditions and solidifies quickly after being applied to the machette.
In this manner, the operator/artist is able to apply a coating of clay or WAY to the foam at the desired depth Once the clay has solidified on the foam, then the artist is able to sculpt the desired image.
The invention, together with various embodiments thereof, will be more fully explained by the accompanying drawings and the following description thereof.